The present invention relates to accessories for bathrooms, in this case the nozzles applied to showers with sprayers that transform the pressurised jet of water into a fine rain to be regulated and directed as desired.
The user can either freshen up by simply allowing the spray to run pleasingly over the body or can use it for a real wash spreading detergent preparations over the skin by hand.
Allowing for the relative positions of sprayer and user as well as the shape of a shower cubicle, the difficulty of satisfactorily combining washing the skin with detergent and running the water is well known; this includes turning taps on and off, opening and closing the detergent and then once again adjusting water heat and flow. The above invention avoids these drawbacks and ensures a more comfortable shower as will be explained below.